Yuutomo Minato
is one of the main characters of Justice Pretty Cure! She represents the hero of magic, . Her main catchphrase is , Korean for "Illusion". Her Pretty Cure alter ego is . Her theme color is pink and her main power is magic. Etymology comes from meaning "Excellent", combined with meaning "Intellect". Yuutomo means "Excellent Intellect". is a common unisex Japanese name meaning "Harbor". Her whole name means "Excellent Intellect of the Harbor". History Bio * Name: Yuutomo Minato * Species: Human * Zodiac: Sagittarius * Blood-Type: B * Weight: 132 lbs * Height: 5'3 * Eye: Blue * Hair: Black(Minato) and Pink(Illusion) * Problem(s): None Personality She is a determined and rugged girl with a sense of adventure. Different from many pink cures, she is usually never outgoing and rather independent. She can be curious and sympathetic towards others and can be really calm, especially when at the worst times. She comes from a big past because of how mysterious her family is, and being half Korean. She has a big relationship with her father, being quick and joyous when he is around. Appearances Casual= She wears a t-shirt and shorts, with a jacket. She wears a pink t-shirt, with a white strip of cloth on the collar and the end of the shirt. The shirt is short-sleeved and the shirt goes down to the hips. She wears blue shorts with a white belt, and the sleeves are folded to look like shorts. She wears a light-pink jacket that has a hoodie, is long-sleeved, and goes down to her waist. Her hair is black short hair, cut to look like males hair. She also wears pink gym shoes, knee-high socks, and a necklace with a magenta diamond-shaped jewel connected to it. |-| School= She wears an azure blazer with a white polo underneath. She also has a pink and silver pleated skirt at her waist and down to her thighs. Including the uniform is white knee-high socks, black dress shoes and a crescent of her school on the right of her blazer. |-| PJs= TBA |-| Winter= TBA |-| Swimwear= TBA |-| Movie= TBA Cure Illusion= Her hair is pink, a ponytail, with the end of her hair being a braid. To separate the large chunk of her hair to the braids, there is a white bow. The same bow comes to connect the other end of the braids, to a small piece of hair. There are two strings of hair that comes with the large chunk of hair, but is separated from the large chunk. There are two strips of hair, separate on both sides of the skull, connecting two the beginning of the large ponytail. Her top is pink, with winged-shaped sleeves. The collar is a jacket cut but shaped to look like wings. The collar goes down to the end of her chest with a circular-shaped jewel connecting the collar together. To cover some of the shown skin, there is a piece of pink cloth connected to the end of the collar. Connected to the jewel, is a flowey piece of white cloth. The rest to the top turns into a skirt with the back going down to her knees, and the front opens up to show another skirt. The other skirt is a magenta, puffy skirt, with a piece of petal-cut cloth, coming from under the magenta skirt. The pact is shown on the right side of the magenta skirt, connecting to the rest of the skirt by circular-shaped jewels. There is a piece of ribbon connected on both sides of the waist of the top. She has white knee-high boots, with a pink strip at the top end of the boots. The end of her boots are designed to look like flats. She has white diamond-shaped earrings. A white mask, with the ends towards her ears, being winged-cut. She has golden bracelets around her waists. |-| Hyper Illusion= TBA Relationships * Kinminaka Akira: * Akaishi Hotaru: * Black Power / Mihayashi Sachi: * Strength / Osamu: * Lu-chan / Lu Mi: * Akuyaku / Shiro: * Yuutomo Kyong-Mi: They have a big relationship thoughout Minato's life. They act more like best friends than mother and daughter. In her backstory, her mother usually was working, so she and her mother didn't have a big relationshipp until her father had to move constantly by work. Trying to regain their relationship, they start acting like great friends more than family. * Mr. Yuutomo: A mystery to many, he is a business man that travels to and from Japan and America. In Minato's backstory, she loves her dad because he cared for her a lot, being her caretaker until he had to move constantly because of his job. She mostly had his personality, so they usually got along because of their love towards one another and their sense of adventure. Cure Illusion is Minato's pretty cure alter ego. In order to transform, she has to have her Super Commune and her Super Stone. Transformations Minato takes out her Super Stone in her right hand and her Commune in her left. She places the stone on the empty spot of the commune which causes it to open. She then proceeds to push a combination of buttons, Up, Up, Down, Up, Right, then center. While creating a heart with her commune, she says her phrase. She then shows her the device's screen which shoots out pink light. She twirls slowly while a plate of pink magic come down like a scan. Her outfit first, then her skirt, finally her boots. She puts her arms in front of herself and finger snaps, which causes her bracelets to appear. She slaps her hip which causes her pact to form, then her commune goes inside it. Close to her head, she smiles, then finger snaps to her head causing her earrings to appear. She brushes a bit of her hair which causes her full head of hair to turn pink and long. Her hair then forms to make the end braids while she jumps and lands. She then uses two fingers from both her hands to form a mask on her face, soon she twirls then poses. She says her speech while she creates the victory motion then she finishes with her pose. Alter-Transformations * : Minato takes out her Commune and a Hyper Emerald in opposite hands. She puts the stone in the empty spot of the commune, with the commune opening after. The digital face of the hero proceeds to appear causing a pink beam to appear afterward. The pink beam forms into the full body of the hero she represents and takes her hand. Minato is soon twirling in the beam which dissolves after. The light comes back while she contracts into a ball causing her new uniform to form. She then contracts the other way, using her back, which causes a big cape to form. She lets go of her posture and lands with her feet, this causes her new boots to appear. At her face, she sticks her tongue out playfully then twirls causing her new hair to form. Soon enough, her commune circles her to the top which is soon caught by her with her right hand. The two share a smile towards each other and Minato hugs the commune. She then closes it and puts it inside the pact that appeared with the cape. She finally twirls then finally poses. **If Minato, instead of just posing, she says her speech and poses after. Soon after the transformation, she does a big attack with the girls, but she can fight by herself in the uniform. Attacks Main Attacks= * : One of Illusion's main attacks. Using her Ruby Stone, she places it onto the opening on top of the screen inside her commune. She then points the screen in front of her target, causing a stream of pink light to come out and destroy its target. * : One of Illusion's main attacks. Using her Ruby Stone, she places it onto the opening on her Justice Rod. She uses her rod to write the kanji of justice. She then points the rod to her target which causes a beam of pink light to appear from the kanji and attack the target, consuming it. The target says "Justice Served" and dissolves. |-| Stone Attacks= * : One of Illusion's attacks with her Stones of Pink. She places her Pearl stone into the opening on top of the screen inside her commune. A beam of pale pink magic hits the Justice Rod and transforms it into a different design. Illusion grabs it and spins it, twirling twice while in air, then catching it. She uses her right hand to face the rod in front of the target. She forms a diamond with the rod and fills it in with pale pink light. She yells her attack while she smacks the diamond with her rod, causing it to move towards the target, finally hitting it. The target says "Justice Served" and dissolves. * : One of the Illusion's attacks with her Stones of Pink. She places her Morganite stone into the opening on top of the screen inside her commune. A beam of pink magic hits the Justice Rod and transforms it into a different design. She twirls with it in her hands three times and poses with her right on her hip and her left holding her rod downwards. Using her rod, she forms waves which form actual waves of pink light. She yells her attack while she twirls a single and poses in an arabesque with her left having the rod pointed at the target and the right out. The waves of pink light head towards the target, consuming it. The target says "Justice Served" and dissolves. * : One of Illusion's attacks with her Stones of Pink. She places her Rhodonite stone into the opening on top of the screen inside her commune. A beam of magenta magic hits the Justice Rod and transforms it into a different design. She twirls about 5 times, ends in time to toss it upwards, catching afterward. She blows the top of the rod, causing magic to appear, then begins to twirl again. She forms a tornado of Magenta light which consumes her. She yells her attack while she jumps and pretends to throw her rod. She points it with both her hands, causing the tornado to attack towards the target. It consumes the target and an explosion dissolves it while saying "Justice Served". Meanwhile, Illusion tosses the rod again and catches it. During and after the explosion, she covers herself to stay safe, keeping her rod in her right hand. * : One of Illusion's attacks with her Stones of Pink. She places her Rose Quarts stone into the opening on top of the screen inside her commune. A beam of white and pink swirl magic hits the Justice Rod and transforms it into a giant scythe. For the small crystallizer, she lifts it in the air which forms a large ball of pink and white swirl light and points her staff at her target. She yells her attack with the word "Saving", causes the ball to come after the target and consume it. It's stuck in a huge crystal that soon explodes when Illusion uses the end of her scythe to hit the ground. The human is released from the target after. For a large crystallizer, she forms a small platform to move towards the target at high speed. One close, she jumps and points her scythe at the target in front of her. She yells her attack with the word, "Justice", which causes a huge beam of light to shoot out of her scythe and hurdle towards the monster. The huge beam consumes the target and creates a large crystal around it. A small portion of the beam forms into a ball and lands in Illusion's right hand while her scythe forms back into her rod. She tosses it gently a couple of times and finally tosses to play baseball with her rod. Once the ball is high enough, she hit it with her rod which comes in contact with the crystal and breaks it into pieces. The human is released from the target after. |-| Group Finishers= Songs Minato's voice actors, ???(Civilian) and Amamiya Sora(Cure Form) has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Duet Trivia * Minato's birthday falls on December 3rd, making her a Sagittarius. Gallery Category:Pretty Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cure Heartly Category:Justice Pretty Cure!